


Love in the Kitchen

by guardianrock



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Fucking, how part 125 should have finished, interruptions are the Estrella way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrock/pseuds/guardianrock
Summary: “Stop, someone could come in,” Florencia said with a little laugh, pushing Jazmín away with her fingers tips. Florencia reached to wipe some of her lipstick off Jazmín’s chin when her thumb was suddenly caught by a pair of pink lips.She looked up at Jazmín’s eyes, dark and needy and looking at her like Florencia was completely bare for her. She could hardly breathe when Jazmín said, “I can be quick.”(Takes places during episode 145, or part 125)





	Love in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Because we deserved kitchen fucking dammit!

 

“I’m going to take care of you all my life. All my life,” Jazmín repeated with a smile, whispering the words against Florencia’s lips. A promise, a vow, everything Florencia wanted and needed to hear.

Florencia could spend the rest of her life kissing Jazmín, feeling her arms around her, taking Jazmín’s soft bottom lip between her own, feeling the heat of Jazmín’s body against hers and breathing in her scent. It all made her so desperately dizzy with love and desire. Florencia wanted to spend the rest of her life just like this, be it in this too small hotel kitchen with people interrupting them every five minutes, or in the privacy of their bedroom, or in the middle of the park with people passing by.

Florencia did not care where she was because as long as Jazmín held her hand, as long as Jazmín held her in her arms, she knew she would be safe. She could do anything, be anywhere as long as her love was with her because she could trust Jazmín with everything. Even with today’s serious misstep, with the anger and betrayal she had felt by being forced to confront her need to go back to therapy, Florencia knew without a doubt that she could trust Jazmín. When Jazmín realized that the forced meeting with Enrique and Norma had been a mistake, she apologized so sincerely that Florencia felt herself falling in love with her just a bit more. A loving woman through and through, Jazmín only wanted to help her and to love her and to take care of her. And Florencia still did not know how to let herself be taken care of and loved but, for Jazmín, she would try for the rest of her life.

Whatever anger Florencia had felt before had long melted away, now all she wanted to do was to kiss away all the pain she had caused Jazmín. She wanted to kiss her until Jazmín forgot about the way Florencia would sometimes hit herself in the chest when her anxieties manifested the worst of her Tourettes. She wanted to kiss away all the worries Jazmín had had in the last few days with Florencia’s inability to admit how her fears kept her up at night. She wanted to kiss away her harsh words she had said at the bar and at the hotel’s entrance hall. She wanted to kiss away the pain she had seen in Jazmín’s eyes when Florencia told her she wanted to be alone. Most of all, Florencia wanted to kiss Jazmín with all the love she had in her heart and all the relief she felt when Jazmín told her she chose Florencia over everything else.

So she did.

Florencia kissed Jazmín with every drop of love she had for her, so Jazmín would never doubt that Florencia chose her too. She chose Jazmín over her ego and her fears.

Florencia firmly held Jazmín’s face between her hands, her fingers touching Jazmín’s ears in that way that drove her crazy, and kissed her, and kissed her with abandon and love and longing. And Jazmín, who was always so aware of their surroundings, who rarely let herself lose control, melted against her in a way that made Florencia’s heart leap against her ribcage. The kisses had been about reassurance and love at first, but now Florencia could feel the electricity between their bodies, the heat of Jazmín’s face and neck growing hotter and hotter under her fingertips.

 _I love you_ , Florencia thought every time their lips met, her heart so full of love it felt like it did not fit in her chest anymore.

Whatever self-control Jazmín had was quickly slipping away; her lips were so greedy and hot with demands of more; her hands were so desperate as they grasped Florencia’s waist with barely restrained want. Her fingers digging into Florencia’s sides in the way she had felt a hundred times while Jazmín pushed her against their bed, their couch, their bathroom wall, their kitchen floor and anywhere else they might have privacy.

But this was not a private place.

_Anyone can walk in._

Florencia threw a look at the kitchen door, already picturing it opening and Virginia or Miranda or Carla coming in and catching them making out like hormonal teenagers, their mouths smeared with lipstick and their clothes a mess.

This was the hotel kitchen where they could rarely have a five-minute conversation without anyone coming in, no matter how late it was. This was not the place for Jazmín to pull Florencia closer like this, because Florencia knew Jazmín and herself all too well. Jazmín was the levelheaded one who would stop them when thing got too heated, not Florencia who was impulsive and unrestrained once they started to kiss like this. She knew that if Jazmín was too far gone to stop her hands and lips then they would be in serious danger of doing something reckless and impulsive and hot. When Jazmín’s hand went for the nape of her neck and started to push her against the kitchen countertop, Florencia knew it was time to stop.

“Stop, someone could come in,” Florencia said with a little laugh, pushing Jazmín away with her fingers tips. _If only we were home_ , Florencia thought when Jazmín stepped back. Florencia reached to wipe some of her lipstick off Jazmín’s chin when her thumb was suddenly caught by a pair of pink lips.

She looked up at Jazmín’s eyes, dark and needy and looking at her like Florencia was completely bare for her. She could hardly breathe when Jazmín said, “I can be quick.”

Florencia might have said, “what?” but she wasn’t sure.

“Or, rather,” Jazmín started to say, quirking her lips into a mischievous smile and kissing Florencia’s thumb. “I can make sure you’re quick.”

The door was shut, but it would not remain like that for long. Not in this hotel.

 _Say no and tell her you can wait until you’re home,_ Florencia thought to herself.

“How quick?” she asked before she could stop herself. How could she say no to those green eyes and to that smile?

Jazmín pushed her against the table again, her hips flush against Florencia’s, her hands lightly moving up and down Florencia’s side leaving goosebumps on their path. “You know how quick,” she whispered, her voice so low that Florencia had to strain forward to catch her words.

Yes, Florencia knew how quick and how fast and how hard. She could already picture Jazmín’s fingers between her legs, making her hot and wet and desperate for her.

_Anyone could come in and catch you._

Florencia bit her lip and looked at the kitchen door, the round windows looking into the darkness of the empty restaurant, and then back at Jazmín, her green eyes hooded and full of lust and love.

“Be very quick,” Florencia said, barely breathing out the words before Jazmín’s lips caught hers in a frenzy of kisses. She grabbed the back of Florencia’s thighs and pulled her up and against the kitchen countertop. Now, Florencia was the perfect height to wrap her arms around Jazmín’s shoulders and her legs around her waist, to push her hips forwards and to feel the muscle of Jazmín’s strong stomach pushing against her.

“Very, very quick,” Jazmín agreed between open mouth kisses. Her hands like fire as they pushed Florencia’s legs apart, her nails lightly scratching Florencia’s skin as she pushed the short denim skirt as high as it could go. Florencia was already soaked, her body pulsing in agony for Jazmín.

Jazmín did not waste a second longer and pulled Florencia’s underwear down and off, carelessly letting it fall somewhere on the floor.

When she was like this, Jazmín was the fire in which Florencia wanted to burn; her hands gripping her thighs were sweet torture and much-needed salvation. God, her skin was aflame everywhere Jazmín touched her. Her mouth was heat and fire and Florencia needed her everywhere, anywhere, over her, under her. She needed Jazmín’s hands between her legs, she needed to ride her firm thigh or her fingers. She needed Jazmín to take her with abandon and to love her like only Jazmín could. Florencia needed her so much, to soothe her soul and body.

And Florencia needed her now.

“Hurry,” she said urgently, grabbing Jazmín’s face and kissing her desperately. For a long moment, they kissed and kissed, almost panting against each other’s lips, until Florencia licked and bit Jazmín’s bottom lip and that was enough.

“Yes,” Jazmín said with a low hiss, her lips trembling. No more waiting.

Jazmín’s mouth traveled from Florencia’s lips, down her cheek to her neck as one of her hands moved up Florencia’s thigh and between her legs. Florencia had been ready for those long, strong fingers for so long and she shamelessly let Jazmín know by throwing her head back and moving her hips forward. She could not hold back the moan when Jazmín’s fingers moved between her legs, finding her hot, open and so wet for her. Jazmín did not tease her like she always did with slow, sensual touches. There was no time for time and both of them knew it.

“Don’t make a sound,” Jazmín whispered against her lips before moving to deposit what felt like a thousand kisses up and down Florencia’s neck. Her fingers quickly moving to rub Florencia’s clit in that way that drove her absolutely crazy: tight, small circles with the slightest pressure. Maybe Jazmín did feel like teasing her a bit tonight.

 _Not fair,_ Florencia thought, biting her lips, her legs already trembling with the movement of Jazmín’s wrist and fingers. She could not be quiet when Jazmín was doing that. She was already so close, so wet, her body pulsing and trembling as the pressure between her legs grew stronger with every pass of Jazmín’s fingers, with every pass of Jazmin’s tongue over her pulse point, with every heartbeat.

“Yes, fair,” Jazmín said with a laugh, lifting her head from Florencia’s neck to look at her with radiant green eyes. Clearly, Florencia could not even keep her thought to herself right now, let alone her moans. “What’s unfair,” Jazmín continue, her tongue twisting around the words, “is how wet you are and that I won’t have enough time to get my tongue--”

Florencia grabbed the front of Jazmín’s uniform and pulled sharply, kissing her with desperation, her tongue sliding between those sweet, soft lips when Jazmín gasped in surprise. Florencia kissed her like she was starving, like she needed to devour her to keep her heart beating. She kissed her like Jazmín’s lips were the very air she needed to survive, because Jazmín was who she needed to survive.

And those wonderful fingers, so gentle and soft and absolutely soaked with Florencia’s desire, slid smoothly and quickly over her clit, making Florencia moan and pant against Jazmín’s open mouth. The perfect circles becoming tighter and tighter, making Florencia tremble for her.

 _I love you,_ Florencia’s lips said, kissing and licking Jazmín’s lips and chin and anywhere else she could reach. _I love you,_ she said with her hands, caressing Jazmín’s soft hair, massaging her hot neck and touching her flushed face. _I love you,_ she said with her hips, moving closer to the edge of the table to follow the rhythm of Jazmín’s fingers, grinding her clit against Jazmín’s fingers.

Now the one who could not hold back her moans was Jazmín. Florencia moved one hand to the back of Jazmín’s neck and the other to pull the neck of Jazmín uniform to the side. God, her mouth starving for her skin. She buried her nose against the crook of her now uncovered neck, Jazmín’s scent filling Florencia’s senses, making her dizzy. She smelled like sweat and heat, she smelled like jasmine and peppers, she smelled like home.

“I love you so much,” Jazmín said, tenderly rubbing her temple against Florencia’s hair, her fingers moving faster and faster, the pressure building more and more. “I’m going to love you forever.” The words dripping with love and desire, her fingers dripping with Florencia’s desire for her. “I’m going to take care of you forever. I’m going to make you so happy. I’m going to give you everything you want,” she promised, her voice catching with emotions.

And Florencia wanted to give too, she wanted to give Jazmín a  thousand kisses, and a thousand lazy Sunday mornings and a thousand trips to Tigre, and a thousand nights of love, and a thousand days of pure happiness. She wanted to give and to give and let Jazmín take everything she could possibly want.

“I love you too,” she moaned against Jazmín’s sweaty neck.

The pressure between her legs building and building as Jazmín rubbed her clit so good it brought tears to her eyes. Liquid fire engulfing her body, traveling through her veins and consuming everything on its path, from the stiff point of her clit to her fingertips. She bit the side of Jazmín’s neck, trying to quiet down the moans that would not stop falling from her open mouth. Her body shaking and stiffening, every muscle in her body tightening until she froze in place, unable to move, to think, to do anything but to moan, “Jaz.” Her climax swept through her and Jazmín, making them both tremble with its force, until it felt like her heart was going to break free from her chest. She felt forward into Jazmín’s waiting arms, panting and completely spent.

“You’re beautiful,” Jazmín said, holding her tight, moving the fingers of one hand up and down Florencia’s back, while her other hand drew lazy circles on Florencia’s inner thigh. “You’re so incredibly beautiful.”

This was everything she thought she did not deserve but hoped for so desperately. This is what made sense to Florencia: Jazmín’s arms around her, their chests so close together she could feel Jazmín’s slowing heartbeat against her own, the scent of perfume, sweat and sex all around them. Jazmín del Río was home, she was safety and desire and her future.

“Let’s go home,” Florencia murmured once she could breathe properly again, moving back so she could look at Jazmín’s face. Those green eyes still so dark, swirling with unfulfilled need made Florencia’s mouth water. As good as that had been, Florencia wanted her turn as soon as possible.

“Yes, let’s go home,” Jazmín said with a content smile, the corner of her eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. She truly was the most beautiful woman, person, that Florencia had seen. And because Jazmín knew exactly how beautiful and sexy she was, and how to torture her, she brought the fingers soaked with Florencia’s wetness to her mouth, sucking them and licking them clean. She stepped back with a laugh when Florencia moved to kiss her again.

“You’re so mean,” Florencia said, wanting to chase that lipstick stained mouth to taste herself on Jazmín’s tongue. “As soon as we’re home you’re gonna get it.”

“Ahre, I hope so,” Jazmín laughed again. She looked so free and relaxed. “Come on, we’re a mess,” she said, helping Florencia to get down from the kitchen table.

Of course, Jazmín was right, they were a complete mess. Jazmín’s buns were slightly askew and one of them was starting to unravel, she had pink lipstick marks all over her mouth, chin and neck, and her uniform shirt was untucked and wrinkled. At some point, Florencia had managed to tear the top button. She did not want to think what she looked like.

“And whose fault is that?” Florencia teased with a smile, trying to wipe some of the lipstick from Jazmín’s chin.

“You’re the one that almost took my buns off,” Jazmín answered, laughing too. She pulled Florencia’s skirt back in place, smoothing it as best as she could. “The buns are sacred!”

“You do spend a lot of time in the morning on those buns. Have you tried a braid?” Florencia asked, lightly kissing Jazmín’s lips as she tried to fix the mess of red hair she had created. At least some of the bobby pins were still in place, maybe she could salvage it with a bit of clever twisting.

“You don’t like my buns,” Jazmín said with an exaggerated pout, her eyes dancing with mirth.

“I love your buns! Your buns are my favorite _and -that sweet ass-_. I would marry those buns,” Florencia said, her heartbeat picking up slightly. She had to laugh when one of those buns completely fell apart on her hands.

“Just my buns?” Jazmín asked, her green eyes so soft and tender Florencia could not help but to kiss her.

“Your everything,” she whispered, giving another kiss to those tempting lips. Jazmín was so wonderful, so perfect, everything Florencia had wanted and did not think she deserved. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful woman.

Jazmín moved back to look at her, her eyes shining so brightly Florencia could not breathe. She felt like Jazmín was looking into her very soul, taking apart every bit of Florencia’s defenses, leaving her completely bare. The air felt heavy with something wonderful, something sweet and loving. It felt like something that Florencia could not name was happening, right now, in this kitchen. Her chest squeezed with anticipation as Jazmín took a deep breath.

Before a single word left Jazmín’s lips the kitchen door opened abruptly as Virginia came in singing, “ice cream, ice cream, I want ice cream with my sister!”

Jazmín jumped back, whirling to look at the intruder, breaking whatever spell had fallen over them. Florencia choked out, “ _-interrupting vulva-._ ”

“Wow, wow, I didn’t do anything,” Virginia said, raising her hands up. “Just looking for some ice cream.”

Jazmín rolled her shoulders and stepped towards the fridge. “I’ll get it for you.” Jazmín opened the freezer door and stuck her head as far into it as she could.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll--” Virginian stopped talking, and looked at Florencia with wide eyes, her mouth falling open into a grin. “Yeah, just gimme chocolate if you have it.”

 _Oh no_. Florencia pulled the hem her skirt down twice, thrice, and tried to fix her hair.

“I think Lucho hid some in the back of the freezer,” Jazmín said, taking out a bunch of containers and looking at the labels.

“Carla?” Virginia asked, looking at anywhere but Florencia, covering her nose with a hand. Oh, they were so caught.

“Carla, yes,” Jazmín answered back calmly, as if she hadn’t spent the better part of fifteen minutes fucking Florencia silly.

“You have some...” Virginia pointed to Florencia’s lips.

“What? - _Caught Suckermouths-,_ ” she said, trying to wipe her mouth of the lipstick she knew was all over her. “What?”

“Nothin’, nothin’,” Virginian said, pinching her lips to contain a smile. She quirked her mouth into a grin and gave Florencia a sly thumbs up while Jazmín’s back was to them. “Nothing at all, Florencia.”

“- _Smells like sex-_ Well, if it’s nothing don’t look at me like that,” Florencia snapped at her, her skin starting to itch.

“Here we go!” Jazmín said, thrusting the tub of chocolate ice cream into Virginia’s arms. Florencia realized Jazmín was also trying to hide a smile. This was the absolute worst way for Jazmín and Virginia to bond.

“Okay, you have your ice cream--”

“I need spoons,” Virginia interrupted, just as Jazmín quickly deposited them on top of the ice cream tub with a smile. “Well, I guess I’m going--”

And because Florencia’s night could not get awkward enough, Carla walked in like a bull on a china shop, making the whiniest sound. “Vir, the ice cream! I’m dying!”

“God, calm down, Electra,” Virginia said, hurrying to the door as she gave Florencia a panicky look. “I got it. Let’s go!”

Virginia, bless her, tried to leave before Carla could really look at them, but Carla was, sometimes, observant and immediately realized what was going on.

“Oh my god, are you serious? Florencia,” Carla said, rolling her eyes in an unnecessarily dramatic way. Elisa’s genes were strong in her.“You’re such a teenager. I can’t believe you were making out in the kitchen. The hotel’s kitchen!”

Or Carla was as blind as a bat.

“We weren’t - _scissoring like crazy-_ doing anything,” Florencia snapped, knowing she was a terrible liar and that Carla was enough of a brute to call her on it right now.

“You’re such a shit liar,” Carla said, sounding more and more like Lucía. “You look like you were attacked by some sort of degenerated clown,” she said, pointing at Florencia’s face, neck, and chest. “No offense, Jazmín.”

“Ahre! I was not offended before you said that,” Jazmín said with a snort, giving Carla a cold look.

“Well, it was not necessary to do that to my sister, was it?” Carla snapped back.

“Carla - _rancid asshole-,_ don’t talk to Jazmín like that,” Florencia said, getting between them just in case. Jazmín was not the type to start a fight over something like that, but she was also not the type to let anyone insult her without giving back as good as she got. And Carla was Carla and that was not good news for anyone in this room.

“Excuse me, that was totally uncalled for. This is a serious hotel and anyone could have seen you,” Carla said, clearly ready to start something.

“Why?” Virginia and Jazmín said at the same time, rolling their heads and their eyes.

“Carla, come on, it was just some kisses,” Virginia said, ever the defender. “Like you haven’t done worse with Lucho.”

Carla let out an outraged noise at that. “First of all---” Whatever Carla was going to say was completely forgotten as she saw something on the floor. She bent to pick it up and Florencia felt her soul leaving her body when she saw her sister slowly lifting her underwear from the kitchen floor.

Jazmín snatched it right out of Carla’s hands before she could really look at it. “Ah, my cap! Thanks, Carlita,” she said, sticking Florencia’s underwear on her back pocket.

“Black and pink? I don’t think so. And you don’t wear a cap,” Carla said slowly, twisting her neck to look behind Jazmín. “Which is a total health hazard by the way and could get us into a world of trouble.”

Florencia felt like her face was literally on fire as all the blood rushed to her cheeks.

“And that’s why I wore it all day today,” Jazmín said with a tight smile. Her ears redden noticeably, proving she was definitely the worst liar Florencia had ever met.

When Carla looked at her, Florencia turned her head away and covered half her face with her hands, as if that would be enough to hide how red she was. Then, Carla turned to looked at Jazmín who was trying to look as innocent as she could and failing miserably. Next, Carla looked at Virginia who was looking around the room, trying so hard to hold back her laughter but she could not contain the little snorts she made every time her eyes landed on Jazmín. Even someone as dense as Carla would get what was going on, Florencia was sure of it. Once again, she looked at the three of them, one by one, and finally, she looked at the hand that had touched Florencia’s underwear. It took a bit too long, but Florencia could see her brain working overtime to put together all the clues.

Florencia was starting to sweat and could feel the tics trying to break free. “- _Horny clams, horny clams-_ ,” Florencia choked out, her tics getting her better of her as always.

When Carla’s eyes widen with realization Virginia grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her towards the door. “Let’s talk about Fernan and why he’s so old,” Virginia said in a rush.

“Florencia!” Carla screamed, pointing at them as Virginia dragged her through the door, not really fighting back against their older sister. Florencia heard, “that’s so unsanitary!” as the door closed shut behind them.

Well, if Carla knew it meant Lucía would know in a couple of minutes and the more people knew, the more likely it was that everybody on the hotel would find out. Maybe Florencia could murder Carla before that. She was sure Jazmín would help her bury the body. But no, she loved her sister too much to do that, right now.

Jazmín turned to look at her, her green eyes filling with tears and her still kiss-swollen lips trembling.

“Let it out,” Florencia said with an amused sigh. She had known someone was going to walk in on them. She had known it and had willingly and eagerly let Jazmín bring her to an earth shattering orgasm on the kitchen countertop.

For a moment, Jazmín looked like she had won the fight, but then she burst into unrestrained laughter, doubling over against the fridge for support. “I’m so sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Florencia tried very hard to look mad, but she couldn’t contain her laughter for more than a few seconds. “You said no one would catch us,” she said, laughing as she grabbed Jazmín around the waist and buried her head against her neck.

“I’m so sorry but I said I was gonna be quick,” Jazmín said, between fits of laughter, kissing her face in apology. “I never said anything about not being caught!”

“It was implied,” Florencia said back, biting her lip and feeling like a fool in love. “You’re so gonna get it later.”

Jazmín held her tight, almost lifting her up from the floor as she kissed her. “I really, really hope so because I’m dying,” she said, her voice catching on her throat.

Florencia felt a little revenge was needed after that, so she said with the evilest smile she could muster, “after I go to see Miru.”

Jazmín rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, go. I need to change anyway.” She let Florencia go and gave her back her pink and black underwear. “I think you might back these back.”

“Ah yes, those,” she said. Florencia tried not to laugh as she put her underwear on, wishing her skirt was a bit longer so she could simply leave without it, knowing that would drive Jazmín crazy. She wasn’t quite that brave yet but maybe soon.

“We’ll go home after,” Jazmín said, her beautiful green eyes dancing with unbridled adoration.

The sooner she checked on Miranda, the sooner she would be back at home with Jazmín, back in their bedroom and on their bed, if they made it that far.

Just as the kitchen door was closing behind her, she turned to look at Jazmín, looking like the most beautiful mess Florencia had ever seen with red hair everywhere, one bun completely undone, pink lipstick everywhere.

 _I love you,_  Florencia thought, happier she had ever been. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_.

And she would.

 

END.


End file.
